The Cry of Darkness
by Sharkain
Summary: Three years after meteor, a new evil is emerging. But when AVALANCHE becomes scattered, divided, and locked in battle against each other - has anyone time to stop it? Vincent/Yuffie!
1. Default Chapter

The Cry of Darkness - Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own this - only my own characters  
  
A quick glance across her shoulder told her all she needed to know - her life was in danger. She ran faster and faster, trying not to look back. She begged her legs to run faster, but it was no use. The form was gaining on her, no matter how fast she ran. Quickly she tried to take shortcuts through the backstreets of the town, as beads of sweat ran down her forehead. Through alleyways she ran trying to ignore the voice behind her name. Her bare feet stung as she ran across jagged stones. As she turned left down the next street, she came face to face with a brick wall. She turned around and looked behind her, her heart pounding in her chest. A dark shadow approached her, lifeless, as she felt the air grow cold around her. Time to die her mind called as a quick glimpse of blood-red eyes filled her dreams forever.  
  
*****  
  
Slowly Vincent walked through the streets. He hated this town. The village of Shimon was built within one mile of the ruins of Midgar. A cold wind blew around his legs and he quickened his pace. To him, this village screamed out death. He was only here because a strange force, which seemed to tug at his chest, had drawn him to it. The wind was picking up quickly now, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to stand up without swaying. Just as Vincent was about to leave the village, he heard a girl scream close-by. He ran down the alleyway to see what had happened - but saw nothing. As he turned around, he saw a dark shadow approaching him. As the shadow got within a couple of meters of him, a shrill ringing pierced through his head. Pain soared throughout his body as he closed his eyes and tried hard not to scream. After a few seconds he risked a glance upwards. The creature was extending a long fuzzy arm towards his face. As it made contact, the ringing stopped, and Vincent fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
*****  
  
Wake up. The cry is coming - stop it. Wake up. You must stop it.  
  
Vincent awoke drowsily to dreams and thoughts clouding his head. He slowly opened his eyed and looked around him. He was in a tiny, but cozy room and he was lying down on a bed. Sitting on a windowsill opposite him was a girl, staring into the distance. Slowly, he tried to get off the bed, but his legs buckled underneath him. As he sat back down on the bed, he noticed the girl was now looking at him, smiling.  
  
"You are still too weak to move, Vincent."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know many things. Your name happens to be one of them."  
  
Vincent stared at the girl. "Who are you?"  
  
"I dare say you'll find out soon enough. For now, my name is Eryll."  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"You are curious. I brought you here. You must be careful. They are coming, and soon they will be everywhere."  
  
After saying this Eryll turned back to look out of the window, humming to herself, whilst telling Vincent that their conversation was over for the time-being. Vincent frowned. There was something profusely strange about Eryll. She looked to be in her early teens and she had long dark hair past her waist, and vivid green eyes. Her voice was quiet and calm, though to Vincent it seemed to suggest that she had some kind of superiority. She had a small scar on the left-hand side of her face, but Vincent was not the type to inquire as to how she received it. Vincent was thinking about what it was about her that confused him, when Eryll's soft voice cut into his thoughts.  
  
"Do you know why they seek you?"  
  
Vincent was confused. They? Seeking him?  
  
"You do not. Very well, you shall find out soon enough for they are almost upon us." "Who are they?" Vincent asked quietly.  
  
"Do you pretend to be ignorant?" After her eyes seemed to penetrate through him she replied. "You do not know. They seek you for what you have. 'They' is evil at it's greatest and most powerful. They belong to the cry. The rest you need not know. Not yet."  
  
Vincent nodded, though he had no idea of what she was speaking. The Cry? After a few moments Eryll jumped down off the windowsill and walked across.  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"They are stronger, but we can outrun them." "I'm fine."  
  
"Good. Follow me."  
  
Eryll led Vincent out of the door and out into the streets. Struggling with the pain in his leg, Vincent struggled to keep up with the girl. Not once did Eryll look back over her shoulder to see where Vincent was, which lead him to believe that; either she didn't care at all, she wanted to lose him in the alleys or she was as worried for herself as she was for him. Eryll eventually ran out of the village and turned to run up a hill. After what seemed like miles of torture Eryll stopped at the top of the hill and looked down over the village. She turned to Vincent who had crouched down on the floor, still weak.  
  
"Look," she said, indicating the village. Vincent pulled himself upright and looked at the view. The village of Shimon was overrun by dark shadows, and dark flames engulfed most of the buildings. Although the flames were immense and the shadows were numerous, they did not spread out any further than the outskirts of the village.  
  
"The village of Shimon, the heart of the cry," whispered Eryll, to no one in particular.  
  
After watching for a few minutes, a humming could be heard in the distance, humming a tune rather like the tune that Eryll had hummed back in the room. Vincent looked across at her, and to his surprise she seemed very panicky. Her face had lost its entire colour and she was after something in her belt. Suddenly they were surrounded by hooded figures, and a knife was at Vincent's throat. Looking around for Eryll, he could deduce that she had just disappeared. A fist made contact with the side of his head and once again he found himself slipping into darkness.  
  
*****  
  
The time is now, let the world burn.  
  
*****  
  
"Cloud? Cloud! CLOUD!"  
  
Cloud jerked awake to the sound of pounding on his front door. Groaning loudly, he made his way down the stairs and to the front door, so he could see the idiot who had woken him up. Opening the door he came face to face with Barrett, who barged past him into the room, and began to frantically search all of the downstairs rooms. Cloud looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Barrett! What are you looking for?"  
  
"Have you seen Tifa?"  
  
"Well rest guaranteed that she isn't hiding behind the curtain. Seriously, I haven't seen her for ages, why?" "That's the problem! No ones seen her for ages! She left suddenly without even saying a word! Urgent meeting - now!" Barrett turned and walked back out of the front door. "You comin', Cloud?" "Wait a minute," Cloud grumbled. ******************  
  
Eryll hastily looked behind her. She had been closer than she had intended; a little more precaution wouldn't go amiss in the future. She felt rather sorry for Vincent, if he had died - he would probably be better off, on the other hand; if they had captured him, then he was in a much worse state than before. Turning around, she could hear footsteps approaching her.  
  
"Well, Eryll. I see you did return."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Come quickly. He has arrived, and soon my plan will be complete."  
  
He? I'm sorry Vincent she whispered. Really I am. I hoped this wouldn't have to happen.  
  
********************  
  
Vincent awoke drowsily. Looking around, all he could see were wires; of all colours and proportions. What worried him most was that all the wires seemed to be connecting him to a large machine. Slowly, and with pain, he tried to move an arm, but failed. He sighed and looked to see what his situated was. He was lying on a table of some sort, with many machines and computers surrounding him and around the room. His keen sight picked up a movement near the direction of the door, but on further examination, nothing could be found. Suddenly, a figure in a white coat entered the room.  
  
"Hojo." Vincent murmured. Hojo laughed. Over the years Vincent had forgotten just how annoying that cackle was.  
  
"Hee-hee, glad to see that you remember me after all these years."  
  
Who could forget you thought Vincent to himself. Still, he managed to keep his face straight and stare blankly back at Hojo.  
  
"Oh, yes. Down to business, introductions, introductions - such a complete waste of time. But, there is one person you should meet before our little operation. Eryll, come here. Show this being to the chambers. I shall wait for you there. Quickly." After this Hojo left the room.  
  
Out of the shadows in the corner Eryll stepped forwards, now dressed in black, as opposed to the white clothes that she was wearing earlier. Here hair was tied neatly back into a ponytail, and as she stepped into the light, Vincent could detect a glisten in her eye. What it was he couldn't tell - Malice? Hate? Sorrow? Any of those or more it could have been, but Eryll kept her feelings inside even closer than he could. What annoyed Vincent most was that he had trusted this girl; rather, he felt that she could be trusted, She had taken care of him when he had been attacked, and she had tried to lead him away from trouble. And now she had betrayed him. It just didn't make sense. Did everyone take delight in playing with his trust?  
  
As Eryll sat down at the computer and started typing some codes in, Vincent thought about Cloud and the others. Would they come looking for him? Would they even notice that he'd gone? Probably not. Thinking back, Vincent wasn't even sure how much he'd meant to all of them. Sure, most of them had kept in touch with each other, but maybe that was only out of kindness. If he had to be optimistic, he'd one of them would come. Maybe.  
  
After Vincent had pondered this for a while, Eryll tapped one more key on her keyboard before turning around. Almost simultaneously the wires holding Vincent to the machine came undone, as Eryll turned her chair to face him. Slowly Vincent stood up. After some time, Eryll did the same.  
  
"I said that I would take you to him. Come," Eryll whispered in her soft voice. "If I don't wish to?"  
  
"I will make you come. Hojo did not specify for me to bring you to him alive, did he?"  
  
"What makes you so sure that you can force me to follow you?"  
  
"Do not defy me! I am more powerful than you could ever wish to be! I could destroy this earth in an instant."  
  
"If you are so powerful, then why are you under Hojo's command?"  
  
"I do what I want. I have always done, I shall always do. For the moment I shall follow Hojo, but soon, soon, I shall be free to do what I wish. Do not ask what I wish to do, for it does not concern you. By the time my plan has come into action, you shall be dead."  
  
"I am not coming with you."  
  
Eryll shook her head and smiled. Closing her eyes, she snapped her fingers once and Vincent felt his arms and legs become devoid of feeling. Unable to move, he dropped to the floor. Eryll waved her hand and Vincent felt himself floating up in the air. Unable to stop himself, he followed Eryll as she led him down many stairs deep under ground. Vincent told himself to find out how he had never seen this place before when - correction - if he got out of here. Eventually Eryll entered a room, not too unlike the other which they were in previously, where Hojo was busy at a machine. As they entered the room he looked up from his work.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, good. Put him over there. No problems were there, he came willingly?" Eryll smiled at Vincent before replying.  
  
"He came very willingly."  
  
Vincent watched her go out of the corner of his eye; watched her slink back into the shadows.  
  
***** 


	2. All is not what it seems

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
A/N: Chapter two. r/r please. *~*Shar-Kai*~*  
  
Chapter two - All is not what it seems  
  
Vincent awoke. He was entangled in wires connected to a large machine. Slowly he tried to move an arm, but failed. He sighed and looked up, and almost fainted in shock. Sitting pondering over a machine at the far end of the room in a white coat was. . .  
  
"Hojo. . ." Vincent murmured. Hojo turned around.  
  
"Hee-hee, glad to see you remember. One less introduction. However, I am not quite sure whether you have met my little puppet. Eryll, come!"  
  
Eryll slowly stepped forwards, her eyes glistened with something Vincent could not tell. Malice? Hate? Sorrow? Vincent couldn't tell. It was all that he could do not to faint with shock. He had trusted this girl. Did everyone always have to betray him?  
  
"Eryll." Hojo's voice broke into Vincent's thoughts. "Come, bring this hmmm, 'being' to the chambers." With that he walked out the door. Chambers?!  
  
Eryll walked slowly upto Vincent and entangled him from the wires. Numb, Vincent stood there as her deft fingers unfastened all the clips. She stepped backwards and headed after Hojo. Slowly Vincent followed.  
  
"Why Eryll? Why did you deceive me?" The question came out of Vincent's mouth before he knew anything about it.  
  
Eryll turned. "Aeti ma teo mon hacice, kishi ta ce emintii man posu." Slowly she smiled. "It means ' Neither friend nor foe am I to you, but trust me, I am your only hope." , she hesitated.  
  
"And", Vincent prompted.  
  
"That's it. But don't expect your friends to help you out here. You're alone now. Lost in a world of hate and greed. You are the only one who can save yourself." With that she walked away.  
  
What did she mean? he thought, before slowly following.  
  
~*~  
  
"Marlene, you be a good girl while Daddy's gone won't you" Barrett sighed. "Alright, let's go."  
  
Having managed to gather most of the team who had helped defeat meteor, they were about to go on a Tifa hunt.  
  
"Everyone here?" Cid asked.  
  
"Red couldn't come, and Vincent was nowhere to be found" Cloud stated.  
  
"Hmm, never understood that guy anyway. Well, c'mon." Barrett led them out into the streets.  
  
After searching for ages, the group eventually came to a large building, right on the edge of the mountains.  
  
"Never seen that before." Cid commented.  
  
"Lets go in!" Yuffie bounced up the steps, leading to the door.  
  
"It's been so long welcome." A girl with glowing red eyes approached.  
  
"Tifa . . ?!" She smiled.  
  
"Once I was called by such a name, but now - now is what matters." Her fingers snapped and the group floated into the air. "Come with me then - like you have a choice" She laughed, a horrid, evil laugh that filled the dark sky.  
  
A/N Read and review please! 


	3. Explanations and Complications

AN: Sorry about the last chapter being so amazingly short. Here's the next one anyways . . .  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Explanations and Complications  
  
Vincent looked around him as he entered the room. It was a dark place, with a chilling breeze that froze him to the bone. He quickened his pace to try and catch up with Eryll. Half of him wanted to run out the room and escape, but the other half was intrigued as to what was happening. As he walked forwards he noticed a misty substance coming out of the walls, which set off an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Eryll turned around and saw him looking.  
  
"Those are waste gases." she whispered. "Poisonous, deadly - but don't worry, there is enough breathable air in here for us not to worry about them. It's just when Hojo switches off the main air switch you have to worry."  
  
"He does that?" Vincent cast a quick look at Hojo.  
  
"Sure, a nice painful death . ." she hesitated. "And I think he might plan o-"  
  
"Eryll!" Eryll visibly jumped, startled. Hojo called again. "Bring him here."  
  
Eryll looked at Vincent. He didn't even seem phased at what Hojo may have in store for him. Slowly she beckoned him forwards. When he had reached Hojo, the scientist suddenly cursed, briefly apologised, and went out the room, mumbling about forgetting something. Eryll turned to look at Vincent.  
  
"If I were you I'd be trying to escape." Eryll looked at him. "What's the matter."  
  
"Nothing . . . no, did . . you lead me here, on purpose?" Vincent looked at her. Eryll sighed and became very interested in the floor.  
  
"Well no . . . yes, I did . . I know you're going to ask me why, but let me explain something to you." She leaned close to him. "If you want to survive - you trust no one. I led you here, yes. Why shouldn't I? I was told to find you, and I did. Okay, okay I was wrong, I shouldn't have, should I? " she paced around the room again and again, seeming to struggle with her emotions. She sighed.  
  
"It's not my fault, you see - there's a dark secret plot here, I think, and the ringleader does anything to get what he wants. Hojo's only a little step of the ladder - it goes on and on until you get to the boss at the top. He wants people to work for him, so he blackmails them, I assume - Oh I don't know, but I am sorry about bringing you here."  
  
Shuffling footsteps approached signalling the return of Hojo.  
  
"Quick, Vincent go! Down the stairs at the back, take a left turn - it should be simple from there. Go! I'll distract him."  
  
Before Vincent had time to reply, Eryll had walked upto Hojo. Wordlessly he left the room, and reached a long narrow corridor. Finally, maybe he could leave.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Typical! This is great gratitude for you. Here we are in the middle of nowhere, and the person we were trying to find has just locked us up here!" Barrett turned around and looked around the room.  
  
"Where's Yuffie?"  
  
"Dunno." replied Cid. "Thinking 'bout it, she didn't come with us into the building, did she?"  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open, and a still darkness crept over them all. A person dressed in a long cape loomed in the doorway.  
  
"Cloud. Come with me." With that he turned and left. Cloud looked up from where he had been sitting quietly. He slowly got to his feet.  
  
"You're not goin'?!" Barrett asked.  
  
Cloud shrugged. "Might as well see what they want." With that he walked out the room.  
  
Cid looked at the others. "What's with him?"  
  
"Maybe you'll find out, maybe you won't." A light flickered in the doorway as Tifa stepped into the room.  
  
Barrett jumped up "Tifa! C'mon Tifa, we're your friends, remember?"  
  
Tifa walked over to him "I am not called Tifa.I now go by the name of Premium Heart. Use it when you speak to me. And I have no, and need no, FRIENDS." She spat out the last word."Soon you shall see . .what it's like to be free like I, away from all stupidity and rules."  
  
Red jumped over to her. "Everyone needs friends. Even you. Look into your heart. You understand nothing anymore."  
  
Tifa's eyes glowed a deep red. "Do you dare defy me?" Suddenly the room flashed a bright white, and they remebered nothing, but two cruel laughs, syncronized, both filling the darkness above.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuffie heard the laughter. But she was too scared, too selfish to go back in. Luckily she had been able to escape before, well, they got caught. It was strange, Tifa just mumbled something and they all fell down to the floor. Tifa scared her now, and she wouldn't like to swop places with her friends for the world. But she had to do something. Suddenly her brain sprang into action - she could find Vincent! That was probably safer, and since no one knew where he was, she'd be doing them all a favour by finding him. She laughed to herself, and ran. Now, where should she start . . .  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Vincent quickened up his pace. He had just left the building, and realized why he had never spotted it before. It was almost fully hidden underground, somewhere in the mountains. He must be a long way from any village. He looked up towards the sky, and wondered for a moment why it was so dark. Suddenly he felt the cold kiss of steel at his neck.  
  
"Don't trust anyone." a voice whispered, as the blade ran a line along his throat, and blood spilt onto his shirt.  
  
~*~  
  
AN:I was feeling very mean to Vincent then . . And I'm soooo sorry that this chapter isn't too long either  
  
Oh well, read and review please!!!! 


	4. Two of a Kind

Sorry I took me a while to write this. And it's also amazingly short but . .  
  
Chapter 4 - Two of a Kind  
  
Vincent swirled around. Behind him, long hair flying free stood Eryll, armed with two daggers, one of which was stained with blood. Slowly she stepped forwards. Vincent glared at her, daring her to take another step. Eryll sighed and raised her hand.  
  
"Please listen to me. I won't hurt you." She stepped forwards. Vincent felt around for his gun, then realised he hadn't got it anymore. He could feel anger rising inside him. He had trusted the girl twice and each time, she had betrayed him. But, she was just so . . . .trustable.  
  
"Please, I won't hurt you. I'm trying to help you. I didn't mean to . . . . I mean it wasn't my faul - Oh what does it matter?" Eryll muttered to herself, and stepped forwards again.  
  
"Stay away." Vincent slowly wiped the blood from his neck with his good hand.  
  
Eryll stopped walking and started shaking. Somewhat concerned Vincent was about to step forwards, but thought better of it. She looked up.  
  
"You should've let me help. I have no control now. If I kill you it is your fault. You should have listened. No! Hojo!"  
  
Suddenly flames erupted around the girl and gale force winds blew around her. Vincent shielded his face with his arm. When the flames had died away he found himself looking into two blood - red eyes. Where Eryll had stood, was now a winged monster, eyes gleaming against it's ebony skin. A tail scattered fire around it's body. At the top of the creatures head amongst all the black, were two long, white wings - like an angel. For what seemed like forever, Vincent stood there watching the creatures two dark wings blow endless flames in his direction. The two white wings swayed with the air.  
  
Without warning, the beast attacked.  
  
Sharp claws cut Vincent's chest as he was flung backwards. He noticed, once again, blood pouring onto his shirt. The creature charged again, and Vincent felt himself slipping out of consciousness.  
  
"Too . . . strong." Gathering all of his remaining energy he had left he stood, watching the beast as it just stood there, waiting for him to move. What had happened? Where was Eryll? Questions spun around in his head like there was no tomorrow. He swayed slightly, catching himself just before he fell. He felt himself shaking. He didn't want to transform he hated it, but he wasn't prepared to die just yet. His met was set. In a flash Vincent was gone, and the Chaos Beast stood, ready for battle.  
  
The beasts flew at each other, fire scattering everywhere, wings beating and the occasional ripping of skin. The skies darkened and rain fell onto the two monsters - neither one about to give in easily.  
  
As thunder rumbled and lightening flashed, Chaos gave one last roar before disappearing and Vincent reappeared. Weak, exhausted and unable to move he watched the beast approach. Once again it exploded in flame and Eryll reappeared. She smiled nervously.  
  
"I win" she whispered.  
  
Vincent stared. "Who . . are you?" She moved forwards and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Same as you. A little amusement toy of Hojo's. In beast I am Fate. I anem meta hasto lim, mi Eryll - Now I am myself, I am Eryll. And Eryll has a job to do."  
  
" . . . . Fate . . ." Vincent was confused and bewildered. Same as me? How did she know? His mind filled with questions, he drifted into unconsciousness, not even remembering to ask Eryll how they were in the air.  
  
~*~  
  
Barrett awoke drowsily. Confused and more than slightly annoyed he looked for the others - who weren't there.  
  
"Could've least kept us together." he muttered. "Give us something to do, take our minds off this foul place."  
  
A whining filled the room he was in, and the floor started to shake. He fell, and trying to keep in one place he looked around. Two eyes stared back at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Vincent awoke to find himself being dragged back to Hojo's place. Eryll was pulling him along, mumbling angrily to herself. Her eyes brightened when she saw his face.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake. You can walk the rest of the way."  
  
Vincent frowned, a question coming to mind. "You also have a beast inside you? Tell me . . how is it that I cannot transform here?"  
  
"Well, Hojo made this barrier in this place that stops magic from being used, and also stops you transforming. I think he's sacred." She laughed slightly.  
  
"Eryll . . what do you want from me?" Eryll stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Me? I do not want anything, well, not from you. Hojo on the other hand. . . ." She sighed and took a step towards him.  
  
"Hojo often mentions something about a crystal, inside you. I dunno what it's called, though, but it's supposed to have special powers, I think. Healing powers, immortality something around that. Hojo wants to get this crystal, and use it." She looked at him.  
  
"Do you know a Tifa?" Vincent stared at her.  
  
"Yes, I did. Why?"  
  
Eryll shook her head. "No reason. Come on, I've got to get you back to Hojo."  
  
Vincent stood still. "I refuse to come."  
  
Eryll smiled slightly. "Once again you leave me no choice. I'm sorry Vincent." Eryll leapt in the air and her right foot connected with the back of his head. She looked down at the body on the floor. "I'm really sorry." she whispered, to no one in particular as she dragged the body up to Hojo.  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Yuffie made her way through the mountains. She had been attacked by no end of monsters, and just escaped with her life. Now she was tired and thirsty and slightly agitated. She heard soft footsteps behind her. She turned sharply to look around - and saw nothing. She turned back around. In front of her stood a young girl, wearing a T-shirt and shorts.  
  
"What do you want?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you that, but now there is no need. You are a prisoner."  
  
Yuffie drew out her Conformer. "Who are you?"  
  
"Please. Put your weapon away. It will do no good against me. For I am Eryll."  
  
  
  
Finished. R/R please!! 


	5. Room of the times

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.  
  
Sorry I took so long in writing this. We had a slight problem in which chapter to put next. If you're reading this Charlie - We had to put your chapter later!  
  
*~*Shar-Kai*~*  
  
Chapter 5 - Room of the Times  
  
Barrett looked up slowly. He couldn't remember what had attacked him, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. He looked around the room that he was in, and noticed in surprise that it was different to before. The walls were lighter in colour, and the air smelt fresher. The floor was still ashen grey, but it was much cleaner than before. His eyes travelled over to the door, looming tall at the end of the room, strong, firm - and locked. He shrugged, his good luck had to end somewhere. He sat down, and put his hands out behind him. Suddenly he felt something cold underneath his hand. Barrett grabbed at it and pulled it to him. It was a bronze key, with a tiny piece of paper tied to it. Could it be? He stared at it for a while, before hurrying over to the large, oak door. Slowly he put the key in the lock and turned it. It clicked and the door creaked open slowly. Barrett smiled slightly - Things weren't going as badly as he first thought. His eyes drifted to the piece of paper, which had now fallen to the floor. Scratching the back of his head, he bent down and picked it up - and saw on it just three words, written in a strange, almost illegible hand.  
  
'Fate always decides'  
  
Frowning he pocketed the note and walked out of the door. He entered a large corridor, dark and musty. H slowly walked down, statue's eyes following him. At every noise he heard he stopped and looked around, paranoid of animals larger than rats around this place. There was the occasional rustle of mice, and cracking from above, but silence hung in the air. Barrett shivered. There was a feeling in the air that had nothing to do with the cold. Eventually he noticed a door to his left. He pondered a while, and his hands shuffled about in his pockets. What could he use to open the door? His hand came to rest on the key. Surely it couldn't be that simple? He pushed the key into the lock and turned it around, before taking a deep breath, and walking into the room.  
  
A family of spiders scurried across the floor, and two rats in the middle of the floor turned to look at him, before returning to looking for food. In the far back corner, however, curled up on the floor was a large red beast. Slowly it opened one eye and looked at Barrett.  
  
"Red XIII?" Barrett asked.  
  
The beast laughed softly. "Yes, and I am pleased to see you."  
  
Barrett was relieved. "C'mon lets find Cid and get outta here."  
  
Red nodded in agreement, and followed Barrett out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Unleash the cry  
  
~*~  
  
Eryll slowly placed Yuffie's lifeless body down on the floor. Taking a brief glance around she noticed that the floor and walls of the cell had not been cleaned in a long time, and the window was no longer transparent. She sighed. At a quick guess that would be her next job to do. She walked slowly over to the window and rubbed it with her hand. No effect. Slowly Yuffie began to move, she stumbled up slowly, after taking a quick look around. She glared at Eryll.  
  
"Why'd you bring me here? What do you want? Who are you?" Yuffie asked impatiently.  
  
Eryll turned around from the window, a slight smile spreading across her face. "So many questions. Curiosity killed the cat you know. You know my name. I want nothing. I brought you here because you were here anyway."  
  
Yuffie scowled. "I wasn't 'here', I was walking, trying to find Vincent and then - Hey, where are you going?  
  
Eryll unlocked the door and beckoned to Yuffie. Confused Yuffie followed her through dimly lit passages and halls, until at last they reached a large door, a blue glow coming from within. Eryll frowned, then placed her hand on the door. The door shimmered and vanished. Yuffie's jaw dropped.  
  
"Modern Technology." said Eryll. "Go inside. You found him."  
  
Yuffie stepped forwards into the room. Amid the clean white walls, and the large amount of apparatus, stood a scientist in a long white coat, grumbling over a lifeless body on a table. It took a while for her brain to register who the body was. Vincent. She ran forwards. The scientist turned around.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here?" Hojo whispered rubbing his hands together. "Eryll. Come here!"  
  
Eryll walked forwards. "Yes?"  
  
Hojo walked over to her. "How did this girl get in?"  
  
"I am not sure." While Eryll was replying Yuffie edged herself over to Vincent. Slowly she cut away the wires connecting to the machines.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Hojo said in a raspy voice.  
  
"This!" With one last slash of her Conformer, she broke all the wires around Vincent, and he fell to the floor and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Hojo made a sudden move forward, then stopped and laughed. "No, I've thought of a better idea."  
  
He walked slowly out of the room. When he left a gentle tune filled the room.  
  
"What's happening?" Yuffie asked Eryll.  
  
Eryll smiled. "Listen. Watch. This place holds many secrets. What will come, what has come, and what is happening now. It will show you the Cry - what is going to happen if all that is happening now continues. Look."  
  
Yuffie looked to where Eryll was pointing. She could see a picture of herself and Vincent running through a forest, when fire filled the picture, and she heard screaming and crying echoing around the room - the sheer volume of it made her want to yell herself. Eventually, the room went black. Then a quiet gentle voice spoke out of the darkness.  
  
As it starts, the howling, the night running free  
  
The day disappears and the end it draws near  
  
Fire erupts, the world is burnt  
  
And the birds whistle and fly on their way  
  
They fly over seas of lava where we once played  
  
Past the dark, barren wastelands, where mountains roamed  
  
They watch us as we sob and scream  
  
Watching as we draw our final breath and die  
  
The sing out with no one to hear  
  
They are on their own, no one to care  
  
But that has always been, through their lives  
  
We never cared for them,  
  
But they still share our pain as they fight on.  
  
They Cry rages on, no regard for any pain  
  
The birds songs falter as they drop from the sky.  
  
The world screams out amongst the fiery rain,  
  
The darkness chuckles, laughs and leaves it to die  
  
  
  
R/R please! 


	6. Eryll's Secret

We were going to have this chapter being really long and informative, but it ended up being 10,000+ words! So we split it into three parts. Blame me for the names!  
  
~*~Shar Kai~*~  
  
Chapter Six - Eryll's Secret  
  
As the voice ended, the room remained in darkness. Yuffie stood up from where she had been sitting down, mesmerized by the gentle voice. She slowly walked over to where she last saw Vincent.  
  
"Ow" Yuffie jumped back in alarm, before realizing that she had trodden on Vincent's leg. She offered him a hand to help him up, the realized that Vincent wasn't actually able to see her hand. Inwardly she laughed at herself, and was about to tell Vincent to grab her hand, when Eryll's crisp voice cut through the silent darkness.  
  
"Rasinja!" yelled Eryll. Fire erupted in her hands, which soon lit up the room with a dim, red glow. Yuffie gasped in amazement, and watched as Eryll sat down watching the flames dance in her hands. Yuffie also noticed that she was offering her hand to the wall instead of Vincent. She looked at Vincent at saw that he was staring at her, rather confused. Yuffie felt her cheeks go red. Luckily she hoped that Vincent wouldn't be able to see the colour of her cheeks, due to the lack of light in the room. She offered him her hand and he took it gratefully and allowed her to pull him to his feet. He was lighter than Yuffie had expected, and pulled him to his feet with ease.  
  
The sound of someone laughing near the door brought them all to their senses. Standing at the door, laughing evilly stood Hojo. Everyone turned to look at him. He slowly shuffled forwards. Yuffie got out her Conformer again, ready to attack. Hojo laughed again. Slowly he pushed a button on a little box near the door, and the room began to flash and whine. Grinning he left the room, and the door slammed shut after him. They were trapped. Eryll stood up, and the flames that she was holding disappeared. There was enough light around the room without her fire. Eryll ran to the door, and pounded on it.  
  
"Damn you Hojo!" muttered Eryll, cursing him under her breath. Vincent was slightly surprised, it was the first time he had actually seen Eryll get annoyed.  
  
Suddenly Hojo's voice sounded from above them. "Do not be afraid. I just have a little experiment I want to test on you all." Yuffie gasped, Vincent frowned, but Eryll was emotionless, and went to sit back down on the floor.  
  
Yuffie turned to look at Eryll. "What's going on?" she asked. Eryll said nothing, but tossed Death Penalty to Vincent. He caught it, slightly surprised that Eryll had had it in the first place, but he was in no mood to ask why. Still feeling rather weak, Vincent looked around. Smoke seemed to be coming through the walls. He looked over at Eryll again. She was worried, that much was clear. At the moment she was fiddling with a chain on her wrist. Frowning and deep in though she twisted the links of the chain one way, then another. He looked over at Yuffie, who also seemed mesmerized by what Eryll was doing. Eventually, after seemingly endless mumbling Eryll stood up.  
  
"Watch out, they're coming." she said quietly. Then she stood up and walked though the wall. Yuffie blinked once or twice. She was about to comment when a roaring above told her that Eryll and her strangeness should be far from her mind at this point in time. She looked over at Vincent, who was looking at the ceiling with a somewhat fearful expression upon his face. Slowly Yuffie raised he eyes to look above her. She almost screamed in shock.  
  
A number of beasts flew down at them - at a quick count she could see around nine. Black wings flapping, and teeth bared, they charged. Yuffie threw her Conformer as hard as she could, but it just rebounded off the beasts tough skin. Vincent's Death Penalty proved just as effective.  
  
"Damn! We're gonna die!" screamed Yuffie.  
  
She sat down on the floor, and buried her head in her knees. She covered her head with her hands and prepared for the impact of the beasts charge. But it never came. She slowly looked across at Vincent, who was lying on the floor. She rushed over to him, and shook him hard.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! C'mon Vincent!" Slowly he began to move. He groaned, then sat up and rubbed his head. Yuffie breathed a sigh of relief. A roar came from a beast above them, as if it was in pain. Slowly they looked up to see what had stopped the beasts.  
  
In the air, a few feet above them, was Eryll. She was holding two daggers, and her arms were covered in blood. The thing that amazed Yuffie most was the long wings on her back. When Vincent saw those wings, something twitched in his mind. They were exactly the same wings that were on the top of her head on her beast, Fate. Yuffie and Vincent watched as both of her daggers exploded with fire and she flew straight through the oncoming beast. As the monster erupted in flames, smouldering ash fell to the floor. The air free of beasts, Eryll's deep green eyes stared at them as she fell to the floor and lay there, not moving. Yuffie gasped.  
  
"Is she . . . . . . alive?" Yuffie whispered.  
  
Vincent shook his head. "I'm not sure."  
  
Yuffie snorted. "Great experiment."  
  
Vincent sighed. "He's always been like that. He never cared about anyone, except for himself, and his experiments."  
  
Yuffie sat down and fiddled around with her hair, trying to summon up enough courage to ask the question which had been bugging her for ages. "Vincent, I-"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Hojo came into the room. He looked around the room and rubbed his hands together, smiling. "Splendid!" he said.  
  
Yuffie glared at him. "What's so splendid?"  
  
Hojo looked at her as if she were a piece of dirt. "My experiment. Eryll's powers range far beyond the strongest monster we have on this planet. All that I need to do now is to control her mind properly. I don't seem to have full control of her just yet, but that can be arranged. Yes. Not too long now. Soon I shall be able to achieve my dream. I have no need of you now girl, not that I ever did. You may go."  
  
Yuffie stood up. "You're letting us go?!"  
  
Hojo laughed. "No, only you. I have need of the other two."  
  
"I'm not going alone."  
  
"Then you stay."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Hojo laughed. "Good. I hoped it would be this was. More play toys for me." He pushed a button on a little computer pad, which he pulled out from his pocket. Twenty soldiers appeared around him. One stepped forwards.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Take these three to their cells. Harm them if you must, but I need them alive." The soldiers nodded, and dragged the three away.  
  
Hojo watched them go. "Soon we shall see what will happen, once I control both Eryll and the stone. We shall soon see."  
  
~*~In the cells~*~  
  
The soldiers flung them into a cell, and left them. Yuffie fiddled with her boot muttering to herself about the unfairness of life. Vincent sat down on the damp floor, saying nothing at all, and Eryll was still knocked out. Minutes passed in silence.  
  
After a while Eryll began to move. Slowly she moved her head up, before standing up, then sitting down on the floor. "Oww, my head." she mumbled, before turning to look at them. "Why do you look at me?"  
  
Yuffie pointed her finger at Eryll. "We want you to explain some things to us. Like how you can fly, and use fire."  
  
Eryll sighed. "A long story, are you sure you want to know?"  
  
Yuffie and Vincent nodded, and listened to the younger girl.  
  
"My story may not be believable, but it is true. I was born long ago, about seven thousand years I think. I was born into a tribe called the Mazuri - who all had special powers. We lived with many other tribes and animals, and it was the job of this tribe to protect the peace. Fighting was not allowed. For they all believed that unless you were good, you'd be refused from entering the afterlife - with the angels. I always wanted to see the angels but-  
  
I lived a very bad life, I murdered many, using the powers of my tribe. It was easy, I was more or less the strongest living thing on the planet. Eventually, my skills failed me, and I was killed.  
  
That was the point in my life where I regretted everything I had done. I wasn't allowed to enter the afterlife, so I remained on the planet in spirit roaming. or seven thousand years I did this, until eventually, I was found by Hojo. He had read about the ancient tribes, though many believed they did not exist. He conducted an experiment to let my spirit take control of a dead girl. That is why I live in the shadows, I cannot be seen. That is how I become wise - I have lived more than what my body shows, but I don't belong here. I want to go home, to the afterlife, and live there forever."  
  
Yuffie and Vincent listened in silence. Eryll watched them, as if waiting for a response. To her surprise it was Vincent that spoke.  
  
"How did you come to have a beast inside you?"  
  
"I do not have a beast inside me. We are separate beings, but the beast comes from the past, thousands of years into the past. It is summoned to me when I fight, until then, it roams free wherever it wants."  
  
Suddenly the door of the cell opened and the three of them looked around. There stood two people, one had a mask covering its face, and wore a hood. The other was easily recognizable, for she wore no hood, just shorts and T-shirt.  
  
Yuffie gasped. "Tifa?!" The woman nodded, then laughed. The other, now recognizable as a man spoke, in a voice that seemed strangely familiar - though held no emotion.  
  
"We leave you two choices, either you come with us, or your friends die." The man removed his hood and mask and whispered quietly. "and we wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?"  
  
Vincent stared, it couldn't be-, could it? Yuffie stood up.  
  
"What d'you think you're doing?" she yelled.  
  
The man laughed. "My old friends, my old friends. Join us. It is pointless to fight now. The cry has begun - an endless wave of darkness spreading over the planet. We shall soon rule."  
  
Vincent stood up. "What has happened to you?"  
  
Yuffie joined in. "You're not the Cloud we remember."  
  
Tifa laughed. "Shall we show them what happens if they don't come? We've got to kill her anyway."  
  
Cloud smirked. "Why not?" They moved quickly. Cloud held his sword to Yuffie's throat and spoke to Vincent and Eryll.  
  
"If you want to keep her alive, don't move"  
  
Meanwhile Tifa attached a computer pad to the wall She pressed some buttons and a bright red shield appeared around Eryll. Eryll frowned and shut her eyes.  
  
Tifa walked upto her. "Do you know what we're going to do? I'll tell you anyway, we're going to kill you, from the inside out. That shield will work inside you, and after a certain time release an electric charge so powerful, it could blow the world up three times over!" Tifa leaned close to Eryll. "But the shield reflects it all back at you, so no one else gets hurt."  
  
"What have I done to you?" Eryll asked.  
  
"You live." Replied Tifa calmly. "Any final words?"  
  
"I shall not die. I can not die," replied Eryll simply, and she smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are all the preparations done?" the Master asked.  
  
"Mostly. We need the girl, and the crystal." replied the servant  
  
"Good. Retrieve those as soon as you can. Soon our plan shall be complete." Slowly he wheeled his chair over to the window.  
  
"You cannot escape me again Suilzana, or should I say Eryll. No matter how great you powers are - you cannot escape the Cry" He laughed as the sky darkened across the horizon, as the sun set in the distance.  
  
~*~  
  
"Any last requests from you two? Any last words before your friend gets blown up?"  
  
"I won't let you do this!" Yuffie yelled.  
  
"Look away, unless you wish to be blinded. Anyway, you have no choice in the matter, say good-bye to the god-child!" Tifa yelled before hitting the switch.  
  
BANG! Fuzzy lines, Flashing lights. After that, Eryll remembered nothing but dancing lights, that would fill her dreams forever.  
  
When Cloud, Tifa, Vincent and Yuffie uncovered their eyes, Eryll was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.  
  
The next chapter should be up shortly.  
  
Later Days!  
  
~*~Shar Kai~*~ 


	7. Hide and Seek

Chapter 7 - Hide and Seek  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own FF7. Nice and simple for you all to understand.  
  
AN: The next Chapter up! Yay! Please read and review! ~*~Shar-Kai~*~  
  
  
  
"Eryll!" Yuffie cried, dodging Cloud's sword and running over to the spot where she had last seen the girl. Around the floor where Eryll had been standing was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even any blood, cloth, or trace of Eryll at all. Yuffie shook her head. It was pointless her even thinking about how Eryll had survived that. She couldn't have, even with those funny powers that she had. Yuffie turned around to face Cloud and Tifa.  
  
"Why did you do that to her? Why did you kill her? She never hurt you." Yuffie asked, trying to keep the hate and rage in her voice down to a bare minimum.  
  
Tifa shrugged. "We had to kill her anyway. It's what our master wished us to do." she said calmly, smiling at Yuffie.  
  
"It's also what we haven't done," stated Cloud, frowning at the wall. Tifa stopped smiling immediately.  
  
"Do you mean to say that you don't think that she's dead?! That we haven't killed her?!" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
Cloud nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I feel her presence."  
  
Tifa shook her head in disbelief. "What does it take to kill this girl?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Obviously a lot more than you have," replied Vincent calmly, also somewhat impressed with Eryll escape. Tifa turned around quickly and glared at him, before speaking to Cloud.  
  
"Shall we find her now?"  
  
"It does mean taking them outside, though." Yuffie and Vincent looked at each other. Were they talking about them?  
  
"Why do we need to take those two?"  
  
"The girl may avoid us, she may not avoid them."  
  
"Fine, do as you wish. We must get going quickly."  
  
Cloud was silent for a while, then nodded. "I think so. We'll take these two with us. They may be of some help finding her." Just as Cloud said this Hojo walked into the cells.  
  
"I haven't finished with these two yet." Hojo snapped from where he had just entered. "I insist-" Tifa raised her hand and Hojo fell silent.  
  
Yuffie stood up glaring at the three of them.(AN:Cloud, Tifa, Hojo ^ _ ^ )"Why should we want to come with you?!"  
  
"Because otherwise all your friends will die. They won't be able to escape as easily as *that* one," Tifa sneered, indicating to where Eryll has stood. She walked forwards. "And we wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?" she added, whispering in Yuffie's ear before walking to the door. Vincent looked at Yuffie, frowning.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
Yuffie sighed. "They've got all the others captive." Vincent nodded, showing that he understood. No one spoke for a while.  
  
"Shall we get going then?" Cloud said, looking at them all.  
  
Yuffie stepped towards them. "Won't we need our weapons? We haven't got them." Cloud laughed.  
  
"We aren't stupid. You won't need your weapons. The girl won't attack you." Yuffie and Vincent glanced at each other.  
  
"But what if we are attacked?"  
  
"Either one of us will cover you, or just run away. Come on, we're going," replied Cloud walking out of the door. Yuffie walked forwards, before turning around to Vincent and shrugging her shoulders as if to say 'I tried'. Tifa and Vincent followed her.  
  
Hojo watched them go, a mixture of spite and jealousy on his face, before following them out of the door and walking back to his lab.  
  
*~*  
  
"Red, do you know where Cid is?" Barrett asked. "My legs are killing me, I can't go much further."  
  
Red shook his head. "I have no idea at all," he replied, warily looking around. "But we best keep moving, I don't know if Tifa will be back soon."  
  
"Back? Where did she go?"  
  
"I'm not sure. She went after a girl somewhere."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She was talking about it with someone outside my door. She also mentioned a crystal and-"  
  
"Why did you stop, what's up?"  
  
Red turned around to look behind them. "Someone's coming! Hide!"  
  
"Hide where?"  
  
"Behind the pillar! Quick!"  
  
Red and Barrett scuttled behind the pillar, and watched the figure come past.  
  
Barrett stared. " . . Wait a sec - Cid? Is that you?"  
  
The figure turned around. "Barrett?!"  
  
"It is you! How did you escape?"  
  
"I dunno, the door of my cell was left open, and I've just been walking around for hours," Cid replied frowning, "hang on a minute, Red? You weren't with us when we entered this place, were you?"  
  
Barrett frowned. "No he wasn't, but he was there when Tifa entered the cell, I'm sure . ." Barrett thought for a moment. (AN: Don't hurt yourself ^ _^ ) Red looked up at them.  
  
"I'll explain. About three weeks ago these funny people dressed in black came into Cosmo Canyon, and demanded that it be handed over to them. I remember the leader of them was called Arys. We refused to hand it over to them, so they took it my force. I was brought here and shoved in a cell, until you came."  
  
"Nice people, huh? How many were there?" asked Barrett.  
  
"Hundreds in total, that's why we weren't able to fight them off. I wonder what they wanted with Comso Canyon?" Red added, almost to himself.  
  
Cid shook his head in despair. "Anyone's guess at that is as good as mine. Now, how the hell do we get outta here?"  
  
"I know this sounds stupid, but perhaps we try going up?" Red suggested.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's always cold and dark down here, which leads to me thinking that it's underground. It'd also be impossible to hide a place as big as this on the ground -we would've noticed it before."  
  
Silence fell for a while, until Barrett spoke.  
  
"Might as well try."  
  
*~*  
  
Yuffie lifted her hands in front of her face to shield her eyes from the bright light. She had been in darkness for what seemed like forever, but, it had only been one day since her capture. At a quick glance behind her, she noticed that Vincent was also trying to shield himself, probably more so than her, but he was obviously trying hard not to draw attention to himself. Yuffie had the sudden urge to laugh. Did all men try to act tough, as though they were ready for anything? She looked up at the place in which she had just left. Concealed inside a mountain, Yuffie could see how she had never spotted it before. Her stomach rumbled and she realised that she had not eaten for over a day. Tifa looked across at her.  
  
"You'll only get food if you find the girl."  
  
Yuffie snorted. Eryll was weird - no one could predict if she was going to show up or not. At this point Yuffie was willing to bet that Eryll would hide from them, just to deprive Yuffie of lunch.  
  
"We'll scan this area. You two . . . ." Cloud indicated Yuffie and Vincent. "Take the east part and south. Don't think of trying to escape, we have you covered. Okay, let's go."  
  
Tifa and Cloud walked off in different directions.  
  
"What nerve!" Yuffie complained. "They're treating us like slaves here, making us do all of their work for them. Are you even bothered? Hello? Earth to Vincent!?"  
  
Vincent looked at her. "Why do they want Eryll? If they tried to kill her, it'd be just as good for them if she disappeared." With that he walked off, scanning the grounds around them.  
  
3 hours later . . .  
  
Yuffie sat down on the edge of the mountain. In the distance she could just see Cloud, walking around. Why was this Eryll so important? Vincent came over to her.  
  
"Why are you sitting down?"  
  
"Because I'm fed up with searching."  
  
"They're not going to let us go until we've found her," stated Vincent calmly.  
  
"What if they don't let us go then."  
  
Vincent remained silent.  
  
Yuffie stood up so suddenly she almost fell over. "That's it! I refuse to look for the girl anymore. I'd prefer to die than spend my whole life searching for a girl who disappears, attacks everyone, refuses to be found- "  
  
"-and refuses to die." interrupted a quiet, whispery voice from behind. Yuffie and Vincent turned around.  
  
"Eryll?!" Eryll smiled. Vincent frowned. There was something very different about the girl. Her hair was the same, but loose around her shoulders. She wore the same clothes as before, but it was her eyes that caught Vincent's attention. Instead of the peaceful deep sea-green eyes that Vincent remembered, they were a fiery amber, with hate and malice reflected in them. When she spoke it was in a quieter, smoother voice than before.  
  
"I feel that you are afraid Vincent," Eryll whispered softly, "and you are right to be so. Anger is not something that should be taken lightly. If harm is to come to you by my hand, I am sorry. No, I lie. I am not sorry, not in this mood. We have company."  
  
Yuffie and Vincent watched as Cloud and Tifa came hurrying towards them.  
  
"So you found the girl. Well done. Come, girl, our master has need of you," Cloud said, a look of triumph on his face.  
  
"I shall not come with you, you know that," stated Eryll.  
  
"Perhaps you need persuasion."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
Cloud smirked. "We'll see what you do. I'd love to see your reaction when we kill these two." He nodded at Yuffie and Vincent. Yuffie flinched. There was silence for a while before Eryll spoke, softly but firmly.  
  
"What do you care about my reaction? You'll be dead."  
  
"Well spoken Eryll, very well done." A tall, well built man stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Eryll stared. "Who are you?"  
  
"Ah, yes, an introduction. I am Chiraz, but it will serve well enough for you to call me master."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
Chiraz laughed. "But I can control you easily. I can also destroy you easily." Eryll's eyes flashed. Chiraz stepped backwards, still smiling, but nervously.  
  
"Don't you know yet, Mr Chiraz?" Eryll whispered, with an evil tone to her voice. "I am Eryll, princess of darkness. I am not ruled or destroyed. By anyone."  
  
Cloud stepped forwards, sword out in front of him. "No one talks like that to our master."  
  
Eryll's eyes flashed a fiery red. "Is that so?"  
  
Vincent realised what was about to happen, a split-second before it happened. "Cloud! Watch out!"  
  
Fire erupted around Eryll once more, dark black flames. She raised her hands, and dust flew everywhere. Everyone covered their eyes, dreading what was going to happen. When they felt no more wind, they uncovered their eyes. Eryll's hands were back by her sides. Yuffie looked across at Cloud. He lay on the floor, not moving. His eyes were glazed over. Slowly Yuffie walked forwards. Cloud's eyes were glazed over, and he was no longer breathing. Eryll smiled.  
  
"I told him so."  
  
Yuffie gaped at her. "You killed him?!"  
  
Eryll frowned. "I did what I wanted. He and the girl tried to kill me, I tried to kill them. However, I succeeded when they did not."  
  
"You didn't need to kill him!" Yuffie cried.  
  
"I did what I wanted, what I needed to do."  
  
Yuffie glared at her. Chiraz stepped forwards.  
  
"Now, now, no need to fight is there? Miss Eryll, you can come with me, I have something that I want you to help me with."  
  
Eryll looked at him, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"I help no one."  
  
Vincent looked at Chiraz, and spoke. "You're not even bothered about one of your followers dying?"  
  
Chiraz shrugged. "He was only my puppet. I can make more. Oh, yes, I have no need of you now girl, you are free."  
  
He pointed his finger and Tifa, who fell to the floor at once.  
  
"Now come Eryll."  
  
"I shall not."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Eryll raised her eyebrows before smiling again. "Goodbye Vincent, Yuffie. Goodbye," she whispered, before disappearing with the wind.  
  
AN: Vincent/Yuffie part will be coming as soon as Ivy gets back from Australia. Probably in chapters 8-9. OK?  
  
We're very sorry if this makes no sense - it will be explained soon. 


End file.
